


Just a Regular Day Off

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John helps McKay plan for a regular/normal day off in Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Regular Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> -Spoilers for right before the episode of "Quarantine".  
> -Set sometime during Season Four.   
> -I do not own Stargate Atlantis, nor its characters.

John was whistling. Today was going to be a good day on Atlantis-he’d had no bad dreams, nothing had happened lately to give the city cause for panic, and no one had died or become lost lately.

Today he and his team were going to have fun on the Mainland.

“There you are!” Rodney’s voice made him grin. It was odd-he’d never thought that he would get a friend like Rodney, but…well, here he was, with Rodney as his best damn friend. “Why are you so cheerful this morning, Captain Kirk?” Rodney asked, with a roll of his eyes. “You realize that tomorrow we’re going to have to start doing the reports of how well everyone’s doing-Colonel Carter’s orders,” He said with a scowl.

“We’re heading to the Mainland today,” John informed him. “I’ve already got permission from Colonel Carter-in fact, she’s joining us-and there’s two jumpers that are heading to the Mainland to get today off.”

Rodney looked surprised then beamed. 

“Excellent!” He said, eagerly rubbing his hands together. “I promised Katie Brown that I would take her to the Mainland to get some plants. This would be the perfect opportunity-mind if she tags along?”

“The more the merrier-so long as we’re not pulling someone important away from their work,” John said grinning.

“Awesome,” Rodney said cheered. “Oh, and I bet your going surfing too, aren’t you?” 

John paused, and considered. 

“Maybe,” He admitted. “It depends on the waves,” He added, and Rodney snorted. 

“I’d bet you’d get out in the water anyway. Zelenka probably needs to come so that Teyla and Ronon can keep teaching him to swim. I can’t believe that-we’re living on a bloody ocean, and the man can’t swim,” Rodney shook his head.

“We’ve all got faults, McKay. Can you swim?”

“Yes. But that’s not important.” Rodney waved a hand. “Today, we’re leaving huh? I’d better go let Radek and Katie know so they’ll have time to take care of things.” 

“Right, I’ll get Teyla and Ronon, and a few other people…such as Lorne,” Sheppard said with a grin. Rodney waved bye, and Sheppard continued walking down the corridor until he hit the nearest transporter to alert Colonel Carter that a few more people were going to join them. 

Just for a regular day off, he thought with a grin as the transporter doors closed.

END.


End file.
